


Tell Me

by LadySokolov



Series: Batman Telltale tumblr prompt fills [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), DCU
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex, Top Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySokolov/pseuds/LadySokolov
Summary: For a prompt on tumblr:After taking over Wayne Enterprises, Oswald shows Bruce Wayne his proper place: beneath Oz's heel.Shameless PWP smut.





	

Bruce let his arms go slack, letting the two goons that Oswald was ordering about think that they had him completely overpowered, but the truth was that he could have easily slipped their grip and taken both the two of them and their master down if he chose to.

He had his reputation to think of though. Batman could kick the arses of half a dozen men when the situation called for it, but Bruce Wayne had always been more of a pushover. He couldn’t damage his public persona by letting everyone know how proficient a fight he was. After all, it didn’t seem as though Oswald intended to kill him, or at least not yet at any rate, so he had already decided it was probably better, at least for the time being, to just go along with whatever it was that Oswald had planned for him.

Whatever was about to happen, Bruce was sure that he had been through much worse.

* * *

Oswald frowned as his two men dragged Bruce Wayne in front of him.

He was waiting for Bruce to fight back. He knew that the rich arsehole wasn’t quite the pushover that he let a lot of others believe. He had seen him fight back in the park after all. Bastard had a mean right hook on him.

Perhaps Bruce just realised how completely fucked he was. Yeah, that had to be it. A couple of drug addicts swinging around a blade were one thing, but Oswald and the two bodyguards that were currently pinning Bruce down on the table were another threat entirely. Bruce wasn’t stupid enough to pick a fight with three guys, two of which were almost twice his size. Yeah; that had to be it.

Oswald moved forward and pressed a hand to the side of Bruce’s face.

“What’s that pretty boy?” he asked. “All the fight gone out of you already?”

“What the hell do you want from me Oswald?” Bruce’s words emerged from between gritted teeth. “You’ve already taken Wayne Enterprises from me.”

“Oh, just to remind you of your place,” Oswald told him, running his hand down Bruce’s face and eventually moving to cup his chin, forcing the other man to look up at him. “That’s all.”

All the anger drained from Bruce’s features then, to be replaced with confusion. He stared up at Oswald with his bloody puppy-dog eyes, all large and damp and desperate. Fuck, it was hard for Oswald to be angry with Bruce when the other man looked at him like that. Still, there was something that he had dreamed of doing to the other man for years; something that he had every intention of doing that very day.

“Tie up his hands,” Oswald told the two men.

* * *

Bruce’s eyes went wide as one of the men pulled a length of rope from the confines of his jacket. They had been prepared for this. He tensed his fists as they bound the rope around his wrists, binding his hands behind his back. He didn’t resist though. Let them think they had him exactly where they wanted him; he wasn’t in trouble just yet. If he really needed to slip these bonds then he still could.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the men to have Bruce trussed up all nicely, and Oswald soon dismissed the two of them. Bruce was left kneeling in front of the fancy desk that had been his until a couple of days ago. It now belonged to Oswald, along with the company as a whole. Along with Bruce.

Oswald waited until the door had closed behind his two underlings and then sauntered around to join Bruce on the other side of the desk. He stared down at the other man. His suit and tie proclaimed him to be a man of power and influence. His position at Oswald’s feet did not.

It was time to remind Bruce exactly where he belonged; beneath Oswald’s heel.

Oswald reached down and grabbed Bruce’s tie, pulling it up and forcing the man to look up at him again. The other man still looked so confused… so lost. What with those big, sad eyes and those gorgeous lips, he looked so innocent, almost as though he had absolutely no idea what Oswald had planned for him. Fuck, Oswald was getting hard just thinking about what that face might look like in a few minute’s time.

“You know what you’re going to do for me now Bruce?” Oswald asked.

Bruce didn’t say a single word in response. He just continued to look up at Oswald with those big stupid eyes of his. Oh well, it didn’t matter. Bruce would realise it soon enough.

Oswald let go of Bruce’s tie, and moved his hands to his belt. He unbuckled it quickly and moved on to his fly, which was undone as quickly as the belt. Another glance at Bruce found the other man staring closely at the movement of Oswald’s hands. He had to have worked out what was going on by now, but he still hadn’t said a single thing.

Oswald removed his dick from the confines of his pants. It was already half hard, and the feeling of his hand was a blissful change from tightness of his clothing. Oswald knew that he had a pretty large cock on him, and judging by the way Bruce was staring at it he found satisfyingly intimidating.

Oswald reached out for Bruce again, sliding his fingers through the other man’s thick, black hair until his hand was resting at the back of Bruce’s head. He twisted his fingers tightly there and slowly guided Bruce’s head closer to the tip of his hard, aching cock.

“You’re going to suck me off,” Oswald told the other man. “Aren’t you?”

“Oz…” Bruce murmured. “Why…?”

But he couldn’t seem to think of anything else to say before the tip of Oswald’s cock was nudging against his lips.

“Come on,” Oswald prompted him, his fingers grasping Bruce’s hair that little bit tighter. “Open up.”

Bruce was hesitant at first, but before long his mouth started to open, and Oswald thrust in as soon as he was given the opportunity. Bruce gagged on Oswald’s cock, and then, as Oswald began to thrust in and out of that warm, wet, welcoming mouth, he let out a moan that went straight to Oswald’s balls.

“God that’s good,” Oswald panted. He’d never done this before; not like this at any rate. He’d had blowjobs of course, but fucking someone’s throat like this; fucking _Bruce Wayne’s_ throat like this, feeling him moan and choke on Oswald’s length; that was just perfect.

“Fuck Bruce…” Oswald groaned. “You’re so good as sucking cock, yeah? You like it, don’t you? You like me fucking your mouth?”

Bruce let out another groan.

Oswald let go of the back of the other man’s head, but continued to thrust. Bruce could have probably pulled off Oswald’s cock just then, but he didn’t. He stayed right where he was, like the good little slut Oswald had always imagined he would be.

Oswald’s hands moved down to caress the side of Bruce’s face. God, this was even better than he had thought. If he wasn’t careful then he was going to cum before the real fun had even started.

He thrust into Bruce’s mouth a few more times, before pulling back completely. His erection left Bruce’s lips with a ‘pop’ and Bruce immediately started to cough and gasp for air. Oswald let the other man slump forward in front of him, and turned his attention to his aching, leaking cock. He gave it a couple of experimental strokes. Oh yeah, it was good that he had stopped when he had. It wasn’t going to take much more to get him off, but he still had plenty more planned for Bruce Wayne before this was all done.

He grabbed Bruce by his tie again, and half-helped, half-forced the other man to his feet.

“On your feet Bruce,” he said with a laugh. The other man stumbled a little, and his eyes looked as though he was having trouble focussing. “You’ve still got work to do.”

He walked back over to the chair, pulling Bruce along by his tie behind him. Bruce followed without objection, and when Oswald sat down in the large chair he let Bruce go. The other man leaned back against the desk, and simply watched as Oswald shucked his pants down further, eventually removing them completely and kicking them under the desk with his still-shoed feet, as though they were nothing more than a nuisance. He then removed his jacket, leaving himself dressed only in his long sleeved shirt, socks and shoes.

He then turned his attention back to Bruce, who was watching his every move very closely. The other man’s breathing was heavy and his cheeks flushed, and when Oswald glanced down at the other man’s crotch he realised that Bruce was now sporting a rather obvious erection.

Oswald rolled his eyes but then smiled at Bruce.

“You liked sucking me off that much, huh?” he asked, running a hand down his own stomach and then grabbing his erection firmly in one hand.

“Don’t worry Bruce,” he told the other man. “You can have it again soon enough.”

He reached up with his free hand to palm Bruce’s erection through his pants. He was anything but gentle, squeezing the other man with enough force that he knew it would hurt. Bruce Wayne let out a cry and fell back against the desk.

Oswald gave the hardness in Bruce’s pants another couple of experimental squeezes, wringing a couple of whimpers from the other man, before letting him go.

“Oh Bruce,” he murmured. “If I had known that you wanted this so badly then I would have done something sooner.”

Bruce sought Oswald’s eyes out with his own, but he was having trouble focussing again, and his eyes were still definitely hazy. Oswald found himself getting caught up in them again, and against his better judgement, he gave into the desire to lean down and capture Bruce’s lips in a rough kiss.

The kiss was anything but tender, full of teeth and warring tongues, but when Oswald pulled back after a couple of short seconds, Bruce let out another whimper that went straight to Oswald’s cock.

Bruce’s mouth had tasted great; a combination of what Oswald had always assumed the other man would taste like, and the lingering taste of Oswald’s own cock. It was bloody distracting, but as tempting as it was to kiss Bruce again and get lost in the other man’s mouth, there would be plenty of time for such things in a moment, and there were other things that Oswald needed to attend to first.

Like Bruce’s pants. They needed to go.

Oswald reached down and started to unbuckle Bruce’s belt. He then unbuttoned the other man’s fly, waiting all the while for an objection that never came. After the blow job Bruce had to know what was coming, but he didn’t object even once, or ask Oswald to stop.

“You little slut,” Oswald murmured as he started to pull Bruce’s pants down. “You really do want this, don’t you?”

He caught Bruce’s eyes for just a second before the other man glanced away.

“Oz…” Bruce murmured. “Please…”

Oswald reached down into Bruce’s underwear and grabbed Bruce’s dick in his hands, pulling it free from the confines of Bruce’s plain black briefs. Bruce let out a cry as Oswald gave it a couple of short, hard tugs.

“Please what?” he asked Bruce.

Another tug. Another scream from Bruce.

He hadn’t planned for this. His plan had involved sitting in the chair and forcing Bruce to lower himself on Oswald’s cock again and again until Oswald came, and then maybe pressing him up against the glass window and fucking him again while they looked down on Gotham City, but with Bruce eager and begging beneath him, perhaps he could come up with something even better.

Hell, they had all day. Perhaps they could do the whole chair and window thing later. It wasn’t as though Oswald was going to get sick of using Bruce like this any time soon.

“Come on Bruce,” Oswald said as he gave Bruce’s cock another tug. “Use your words.”

“I want…” Bruce murmured. “Shit Oz… I want you to…”

Bruce broke off in another cry as Oswald’s fingers brushed against the other man’s tip.

“What was that dearheart?” Oswald murmured, before giving Bruce’s cock another stroke. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Fuck me Oz,” Bruce murmured. “Please… Fuck me…”

Ozwald grinned and took a step back, finally removing his hand from around Bruce’s cock.

“Oh, Bruce,” he purred, his hand giving his own erection a couple of slow, lingering strokes. “It will be my pleasure.”

Bruce let out a strangled whimper. It was delicious. Oswald wished that he had thought to bring a camera so that he could record all of this, or a voice recorder at the very least. That sound alone would probably sustain him as wank fodder for the next five years.

“You want me to fuck you?” Oswald asked Bruce.

“Yes!” Bruce practically sobbed. “Please Oswald. Please…”

“Then we’re going to need to remove the rest of that clothing, aren’t we?” Oswald said with a grin.

Bruce looked up at him and let out the loudest whine yet. He nodded behind him, to where he hands were still tied up.

Oswald rolled his eyes at the other man and then moved behind Bruce, untying the ropes that were binding him as quickly as he possibly could. He had expected to keep the other man tied up for the entirety of their encounter, but with Bruce as willing and as desperate as he was, he supposed that they could do without.

Bruce’s hands had been free for mere seconds before they were tearing at his pants, clearly desperate to remove them and free his rock-hard cock.

“No,” Oswald said, using the hand that had, just moments earlier, been wrapped around Bruce Wayne’s cock to reach up and press a single finger to Bruce’s lips. “Slower. You’re going to give me a nice show now, aren’t you Bruce?”

Bruce let out another whimper, biting down on his bottom lip as he did, and then nodded obediently. Oswald grinned and felt his cock harden just that little bit more in response. God, if he had known that Bruce would be this agreeable then he really would have tried this ages ago.

Bruce’s tongue darted out to lap at Oswald’s finger, which tore a gasp from Oswald’s throat; partially from surprise and partially from pleasure. He had not told Bruce to do that. He should probably get angry at him for it, but Oswald liked the unplanned gesture well enough, and pushed the finger further into Bruce’s mouth. Before long the other man was sucking eagerly on it.

Meanwhile Bruce’s hands had continued to remove his pants, and were slowly but surely pulling them down over his hips. Oswald glanced down, only to be greeted by the sight of Bruce Wayne’s dick as it was finally freed from his underwear. He was torn now as to whether he should keep an eye on what Bruce was doing down there or keep watching Bruce as he sucked on Oswald’s finger. The other man’s eyes were closed now, and there was a look on his face that was awfully close to bliss, as though there was nothing in the world Bruce would rather be doing at that moment than making love to Oswald’s finger.

Still, Oswald had demanded a show, and it was going to be hard to fully enjoy it with Bruce attached to his hand like that. He pulled his finger away from the other man, and grinned to himself when Bruce’s eyes followed after Oswald’s hand like a man deprived of vital sustenance.

“Come on Bruce,” Oswald purred. “You can have me back in a bit, yeah?”

Bruce frowned, and damn it all, it was that pathetic, puppy-dog eyed looked that he always got, and which always left Oswald feeling a little bit off balance, as though he might actually be doing something awful in depriving Bruce like this, rather than simply getting some much deserved revenge.

Oswald merely grinned at Bruce in exchange. Oh no, he wasn’t going to give in just because of one little look from Bruce. If Bruce wanted to regain Oswald’s attention then he would have to earn it.

Bruce hung his head, and moved his hands back to his hips, where he resumed the appropriately slow and teasing removal of his underwear.

Oswald took a step back so that he could lean against the desk and appreciate the view in front of him. Bruce was soon done with his pants, and had moved on to slowly remove his tie and then unbutton his shirt, revealing a chest that made Oswald’s mouth water.

Bruce was more built than he would have expected; with a chest and stomach with just the right amount of muscles for Oswald to find it completely captivating. There were more scars than Oswald would have guessed as well. Although, when he thought about it, he guessed that he should have expected Bruce-fucking-Wayne to get up to some pretty violent and messed up shit in his spare time. Maybe this was all child’s play compared to some of the kinky shit Bruce voluntarily got up to.

When the last piece of Bruce’s clothing was lying on the floor next to him, Bruce finally looked back up at Oswald. Bruce’s cock stood erect, now right there in the open where Oswald could see it. Bruce’s eyes pleaded with Oswald, either for further instruction, or for Oswald to finally come over and give him the fucking he deserved.

“Turn around,” Oswald told him.

Bruce did exactly as he asked, giving Oswald a beautiful view of the other man’s back and rear. His arse was even better than Oswald had imagined, and as he admired the view he gave his cock a few strokes, readying himself for what he knew was about to come. God, the anticipation was delicious.

“Now get down on the floor,” Oswald told him.

He could see Bruce Wayne’s breath hitch and his shoulder’s tense as he gave the order, but then Bruce did as he asked, slowly lowering himself to the ground on his hands and knees. The pose he took up was even better than Oswald could have predicted, Bruce presenting himself to the other man, his rear up in the air, the very position a plea for Oswald to come over there and fuck him into the floor.

Well, who was Oswald to ignore such a desperate request?

He strode over and took Bruce Wayne’s arse in both his hands, squeezing his cheeks and loving every moan that his actions managed to draw out of Bruce Wayne’s throat. He squeezed and pulled at Bruce Wayne’s flesh so hard that he knew there would be bruises there the next day, and Bruce, the little slut, sounded as though he was loving every second of it.

“You want me to fuck you now Bruce?”

Bruce didn’t reply, except to let out a low moan.

“Yeah, you do,” Oswald said, before giving both of Bruce’s arse cheeks another squeeze.

He didn’t give the other man any further warning before he was pushing inside. He hadn’t even prepared Bruce; not really. There had been no lube or stretching, because he _wanted_ Bruce to hurt; wanted to hear him wail with every inch Oswald shoved inside of him.

And wail he did. Oswald vaguely made out something that was probably supposed to be his name somewhere in all of the screaming and begging, but it was a little hard to concentrate on the noises Bruce was making when his arse was just so fucking tight and hot and perfect.

“Oh fuck…” Oswald cursed, having to stop even though he had only made it halfway inside Bruce. It was just too damn much. Bruce sobbed, and once again Oswald was fairly sure he heard his own name amongst the various pleas and mindless groans that Bruce was letting out.

“You’re liking this, aren’t you?” Oswald asked, before he started to push inside Bruce once more. “You like feeling my big, hard cock inside of you, yeah?”

His hands had been clutching Bruce’s hips tightly, but now one of them moved around to wrap around Bruce’s dick. It was still rock-hard.

Oswald chuckled at that discovery.

“You do,” he practically purred. “You fucking _love_ this.”

He thrust the rest of the way inside without any warning at all, forcing Bruce to take his entire length. The other man let out a scream, and Oswald paused for a moment, less to give Bruce time to adjust and more to savour the noises that he had managed to tear from Bruce’s throat.

He took a couple of moments to steady himself, and then began, slowly but surely, to pull himself back out of Bruce, until only his tip remained inside the other man. Bruce squirmed and continued to beg and moan, and Oswald almost felt as though his own tight grip on the other man’s hip and cock were the only thing keeping Bruce Wayne in place.

He then thrust back inside Bruce, even faster and harder than his first entry had been, making the other man cry out once more. He didn’t know whether Bruce’s cries were of pleasure or pain, and he didn’t much care, as long as Bruce continued to make them.

“Oswald,” Bruce sobbed. “Please… please…”

He didn’t know whether Bruce was begging for him to stop or for him to continue. Either way Oswald was only still for a moment before he started to thrust in and out of Bruce’s arse, and Bruce’s complaints immediately disappeared, to be replaced with more of the delicious moans and screams that he had been letting out before.

Oswald set up a slow pace, wanting to wring as much pleasure from the encounter as he possibly could, relishing every small movement, every twitch of Bruce’s body and every sound that emerged from Bruce’s mouth.

“Oh god, please,” Bruce screamed as Oswald continued to move at the same slow pace. “More. Harder Oz, please!”

Oswald smiled at Bruce’s reaction and licked his lips. Well, that answered that question; Bruce really _was_ loving this. He was being such a good fuck-toy too, so polite and well-behaved, but Oswald wasn’t inclined to give him everything that he wanted, at least not yet. He wanted to get as much out of this as possible, and he was sure that he could get Bruce to beg just a little better than that.

“What was that love?” he asked, stopping the movement of his hips altogether and relishing the frustrated moan that emerged from Bruce’s throat when he did.

“Fuck me harder Oz,” Bruce said, pushing back against the other man’s cock as he did. “Please…”

“And why should I do that?” Oswald asked him.

“It feels good for you, right Oz?” Bruce asked, pushing back as far as he possibly could. Oswald was enjoying torturing the other man far too much at that moment, and so he moved back as well, pulling out until there was nothing of his cock left in the other man’s arse except for the tip.

Bruce wailed loudly at that. Oswald removed his hands from the other man’s hip and cock as well. They weren’t touching at all anymore, except for the tip of Oswald’s cock, which was still plugging Bruce’s hole.

“Please…” Bruce whined. “Please Oz, I’ll do whatever you want. Please just start fucking me again. Please…”

God, Oswald wasn’t sure he had ever been this hard in his life. Once again he found himself lamenting his lack of foresight in not filming this, because Bruce begging Oswald to fuck him was better than any porn that he had ever watched. Perhaps he could somehow arrange for this to happen again; in front of a camera this time.

Oswald gave in and started moving again, although the slow, shallow thrusting that he started up was probably far from the hard fucking that Bruce Wayne had probably envisioned. He needed time to think though. He didn’t want to come just yet. After all, he could probably ask Bruce Wayne for anything in the world at that moment and Bruce would give it to him. He didn’t want to waste this chance.

Meanwhile Bruce writhed and whimpered beneath him, pushing his bare arse back against Oswald in a desperate attempt to get more of the other man’s touch.

“You like my cock, huh rich boy?” Oswald asked.

“Yes…” Bruce moaned. “Yes, I love it.”

That brought a smile to Oswald’s face.

“Best cock you’ve ever had, I reckon.”

“Yes… It is… Oswald, I love it so much. Please… I need more of it. Please…”

Oswald placed his hands back on Bruce’s hips, and that touch alone was enough to make Bruce Wayne scream and arch his back in pleasure.

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you,” Oswald demanded.

“I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

“More detail love…”

Bruce let out another whimper, but then, with his eyes screwed shut and his face flushed, he gave Oswald exactly what he asked for, and more.

“I want your dick thrusting inside of me,” he began breathlessly, sounding as though Oswald had finally managed to make him ashamed of his own behaviour. “I want it so hard and so fast that I see stars; that I can’t even think straight. I want it to hurt.”

“Oh god,” Oswald moaned. That was fucking amazing.

He began to thrust in earnest, giving Bruce exactly want he wanted, tearing shouts and moans of pleasure from the other man’s mouth as Oswald fucked him as hard as he possibly could.

“Keep going love,” he prompted Bruce.

“Make it… make it so I can’t even sit down tomorrow without remembering this,” Bruce continued, although his words now were broken and garbled thanks to Oswald’s continued rough treatment. “I want to feel you Oz; every inch of you.”

“You want my hand on your cock?”

“Oh god yes, Oz, yes…”

“What was that?”

“I want your hand around my cock, please!”

Oswald immediately moved his hand to wrap tightly around Bruce’s length, pumping it at the same rough and hard rate that he was fucking the other man’s arse.

God, this was so good. This was so much better than Oswald had imagined it; so much better than any sex Oswald had ever had before. He wanted to keep going; to stay inside of Bruce, tearing such filthy words from his mouth all day and all night, but he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer at their current pace.

He leaned over Bruce, pressing his chest against the hard, well-muscled curve of Bruce’s bare back.

“Tell me how much you love it,” he demanded, whispering the words right into Bruce’s ear, before leaning down and nipping gently at the skin on the other man’s shoulder.

“I love it… I love it so much,” Bruce said, and then, without Oswald even prompting him, he continued. “I love having your dick inside of me. I love the feeling of your hand on my dick. I don’t ever want it to end. Please Oswald…”

God it was intoxicating, and Oswald could feel himself getting lost in it all; in the feeling of Bruce Wayne arching into his every thrust, of Bruce pliant and desperate beneath him, of the other man’s beautiful, filthy words.

“Tell me you’re my little slut,” he demanded.

“I’m your little slut,” Bruce immediately responded.

“Tell me what you’d do for more of my cock in your arse.”

“Anything, anything at all. Anything you want. I love having your cock in my arse. I love it so much. I’d do anything for it Oswald. Anything.”

“Tell me I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had.”

“You’re the best, Oswald. No-one’s… no-one’s ever fucked me like this before. I’ve never… Never felt so good before. Never wanted someone so much. Oh fuck… Oswald… I’m going… I’m going to…”

He wasn’t the only one. Oswald was so close now. So close.

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you. Oh fuck, Oswald. I love you so much… Oh god. I’m…”

And with that they were both screaming as they came, Oswald clinging to the other man, one hand digging tightly into the flesh of Bruce’s hip, the other squeezing Bruce’s cock as he ejaculated. Oswald saw stars as he finished inside of Bruce. The entire world was suddenly made up of the other man around him and beneath him, Bruce’s cry of pleasure… It was all so perfect… So fucking perfect…

* * *

When he came back to himself he was lying on top of Bruce, the other man having collapsed onto the floor beneath him. They were both breathing hard, and Bruce’s rear, Oswald’s hand and the floor beneath the two of them were all a sticky mess.

“Fuck…” Oswald muttered to himself, trying to get his heartbeat and breathing back under control.

That had not gone according to script. Not at all. It had been fucking amazing though; more than worth the trouble.

And then Oswald remembered the final few seconds before they had both cum.

_Tell me you love me…_

“Oh fuck…” he muttered again, one hand covering his face as he realised how badly he had lost control of himself.

And Bruce had answered him…

But of _course_ Bruce had answered him. Bruce had been so far gone at that stage that he probably would have said anything that Oswald had asked him to.

This was probably going to make things hellishly awkward between them, and not just for the reasons that Oswald had anticipated.

Beneath him Bruce let out a moan. This one was not the aroused, desperate noises that he had been making earlier; rather a sign of discomfort and perhaps embarrassment. Oswald cleared his throat, got to his feet and attempted to play it cool as he wandered around the room, collecting their various items of clothing.

Bruce lay right where Oswald had left him, moving only as much as it took him to roll over onto his back. He lay there, his arse and stomach covered in both of their cum, red marks from Oswald’s hands already making themselves known on the pale skin of his sides, watching Oswald with partially unfocussed eyes as Oswald moved about.

Oswald managed to get his pants back on and his shirt over his arms, if still unbuttoned, before Bruce so much as moved an inch. He picked up the other man’s clothes and dropped them on top of his chest.

“Here you go,” he said.

* * *

 Bruce Wayne stared up at Oswald and tried to work out what the hell the other man was playing at it. It was hard to think. Hard to move. He wasn’t even sure that he wanted to move, but Oswald had just made it very clear that he expected Bruce to get back to his feet, get dressed and leave the office, despite what had just happened.

He had just enjoyed the best sex of his life. Damn it. Oswald had been amazing. At first he had thought that it would be easier to just give in and let Oswald take whatever he wanted rather than get into a fight, but he had started to enjoy himself pretty much as soon as he had realized what Oswald’s plan for him actually was.

_Tell me you love me…_

Was that why Oswald was acting so strange and distant now? Bruce was reasonably sure Oswald had not intended to say what he had near the end. Demanding that Bruce say he loved Oswald was well… a hell of a lot more sentimental than Bruce had been expecting from the other man. Bruce had meant what he had said though. He did love Oswald. In fact, he had meant most of what he had said, even if Oswald had put the words in his mouth.

Bruce wanted to do this again, but he had a feeling that if it was left to Oswald, they would never even acknowledge that any of it had happened.

Bruce got to his feet and started to put his clothes back on, almost painfully aware of Oswald’s eyes on him as he did. He always kept a small pack of tissues in his desk, and pushed past Oswald to grab a couple, moving deliberately so that his leg brushed lightly against Oswald’s as he did.

“Can we do this again?” Bruce asked, once he had finished cleaning himself up.

Oswald turned around and looked at Bruce as though he had said something completely insane.

“What?” he asked.

“I was hoping we could do this again,” Bruce said.

“You were hoping…” Oswald said, clearly shocked and having trouble processing what Bruce had just said.

“I really enjoyed myself,” Bruce said.

Bruce was well aware that his own enjoyment had not been something Oswald had anticipated when planning their little encounter, and the look on Oswald’s face at that moment told him that Oswald had absolutely no idea what to do now that Bruce was reacting the way that he was.

“I was under the impression that you enjoyed yourself as well,” Bruce continued.

“Yeah,” Oswald said with a shrug. “You weren’t bad.”

Not bad, huh? Considering that Oswald had been the one to plan the whole encounter, he was doing a remarkably good job of feigning nonchalance.

“I suppose we might be able to do this again,” Oswald said. “As long as you behave yourself, mind.”

Oswald had recovered quickly, and the grin that he gave Bruce in that moment sent the blood rushing straight to Bruce’s groin.

“Of course,” Bruce said, only partially surprised to hear how broken with lust his own voice had suddenly become.


End file.
